The present invention relates to apparatus and equipment for use in conjunction with dogs used for law enforcement, guard duties, search and rescue operations, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a dog muzzle, harness or other type of device attachable to a dog having functions and accessories remotely controllable by law enforcement and other authorized personnel, such as an associated stun gun and a remotely releasable muzzle or harness.